


Let's Go on a Picnic

by ninnie_eats_chips



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathing/Washing, Claiming, Culinarian WoL, Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, It's a little awkward, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Outdoor Sex, POV Alternating, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, some kind of come kink, taking a bath together, the first part is in both perspectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/ninnie_eats_chips
Summary: You smelled so good. The scent of your clothes, your hair, your skin, were notably luscious today. You must have only just bathed hours prior and perhaps applied a perfume of some sort. The picture of you relaxing in the bath was not a hard one to conjure. For that scent—in his lungs, it burned; a raucous whisper to lean in and capture your lips and tongue, perhaps more. To put a taste to that delicious smell. It was the most welcome assault on his senses he had ever known.[Tl;dr: I Tried to Go on a Cute Date But My Cat Boyfriend Went Into Heat and Got F***y.]CH2 excerpt:He had been right: about the tower granting him the will to resist. He was doing remarkably well despite you standing in front of him partially undressed. This was the terribly polite G’raha of the First you had come to know. Hardly anything like the desperate man you had seen before. If you had done something like this earlier, he probably would have lost it long before he had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I FINISHED IT. Omfg, I had this idea since the beginning but I was working my way up to it. Was vaguely inspired to the whole mating thing by some sorta ABO (I think) stuff I read last year? Struggled a lot but now it's DONE, IT'S GONE, AND INTO THE VOID IT GOES. At least if this is too wonky, you have all done a great job at writing G'raha heat fics already (seriously, I love them all). xD
> 
> I just want to point out that this has switching POV between the Reader WoL and G'raha because I wanted some mixed perspective, but you are always 'You' unless internal thoughts dictate otherwise. It's a little odd but I made it work. I couldn't stand to just 'she, she, her, (name insert)', it would have driven me mad so I just avoided it. Hope that makes sense. Line breaks always means switch.
> 
> Lastly, you might have noticed I specified the WoL as Au Ra in this fic. I play Au Ra myself, so... I really wanted one for at least one of my fics, lol. But I made sure not to specify whether you're Raen/Xaela or many details about what kind of horns/tail you have. There's just vague reference to the existence of your horns/tail/scales. c:

The Exarch could not wait to see you again. He had had you on his mind since he first opened his eyes that day. In truth, he usually did. But today was a special occasion. His heart especially lept, like a child at a festival, at the promise he would be able to sit and talk with you for a few hours. Perhaps he might even steal a kiss or two on your cheek.

A smile was on his lips as he finished wrapping up the sandwiches he’d made in a basket, along with a few biscuits from the market he thought he’d share with you. 

Though initially taken aback by your request for more of his sandwiches—and to enjoy them together on a small date of sorts, he was nonetheless over the moon to prepare them again. And of course, to go on a  _ real date _ with you; his inspiration.

_ “... And I will bring a dessert of some sort. I will have to think of something nice to make for us. I can’t very well ask you to do all the work!” _

G’raha was looking forward to trying some of your cooking for the first time. What type of dessert had you decided on? He imagined plucking a berry from the top of the dessert and feeding it to you, fingers grazing the softness of your lips as you parted them, taking the berry—and his thumb against your tongue to clean it. The action would smear a bit of cream to the corner of your lips, and he would lean in to taste—

He closed the basket lid a little harder than he had intended, now well aware of the flush creeping across his face. He had also not intended to let his mind wander in such a way that felt… mildly inappropriate, for the situation. The daydream left him with an odd tingling sensation down his spine, originating at the base of his nape and causing his ears to twist momentarily.

_ By The Twelve,  _ was he smitten with The Warrior of Light, if the mere idea of sharing such small touches would set his very nerves alight.

A breathy laugh escaped his lips. It was just like he was a young Miqo’te back in Eorzea… Though he would stow away any further imaginings. Right now, he looked forward to sharing a pleasant lunch alone with you. Any other intimate exchanges would be optional and completely at your discretion.

_ “... Are you sure you will be alright to leave The Crystarium for a while?” _

G’raha eyed over the basket, taking a deep breath, smile returning soft and slight to his lips.

He had been farther than Lakeland with you. He had been all the way to Kholusia, and then it took a grappling with some fearsome eaters to truly wear him down. Yes, he was sure he would be quite alright for an idle meeting just outside of the city. And given the close proximity to the Crystal Tower, even if some of the local wildlife decided to come knocking, he was sure he would have it in him to knock back alongside you. He would certainly not let a thing sour this precious time with you.

He picked up the basket and headed out.

* * *

You waited in the aetheryte plaza with a basket of your own, staring off into space as you scuffed your feet on the floor. The contents of your basket; an orange tart, which you were pretty pleased with having made yourself for the first time. You could only hope that G’raha would enjoy it. Maybe he would even allow you to feed him the first bite?

You blushed at the thought. G’raha could feed himself, for sure. But that didn’t mean you didn’t relish the idea of him taking a small bite off your fork, his ears perking up, followed by the pleased grin spreading across his lips as he licked them. He would tell you it was delicious, and then you would chance a peck at his lips for a secondhand taste, watching as his cheeks turned rosy afterward… Well, just perhaps. However, you hoped he would decide to kiss you once or twice before the day was out.

You could only assume you looked like a giddy, grinning imbecile when G’raha finally appeared.

* * *

As he was approaching The Crystarium’s aetheryte plaza, his heart was thrumming—unusually fast for his pace, and seemingly increasing the rattling of his mind each step further from the tower. He found himself having to slow his feet even further, to both his amusement and frustration. Whichever feeling was greater, he remained on the fence about.

My, was he really so nervous? And why for? It wasn’t the first time he had gotten to spend some quality time with you, and the two of you had already sorted out your feelings (in an absolutely ungraceful, clumsy yet wonderful manner, as G’raha recalled). He would still waver at times, even occasionally stuttering in your presence, to his dismay. But as far as he was concerned, he believed the most uncomfortable moments to be behind him. Perhaps he was just a bit more uneasy about venturing outside the town than he had initially realized. This was surely the most privacy he would have with you in his short time as your lover.

_ ‘... When, oh when did I become so dreadfully sensitive?’ _

He pushed past it. G’raha knew that happiness and the pride of being with you overarched all of those other feelings, whatever they were. 

Striding into the plaza, he took a deep breath. He smelled…  _ oranges.  _ And not just like the earthy, unripe scent of the orange trees planted around the city. This one was  _ saccharine _ in nature _ .  _ He chanced a guess that the lovely smell was wafting from a certain dessert lovingly made by The Warrior of Light, and not just the market patisserie. That one whiff alone was enough to make his stomach feel emptier than it had in ages. It was times like this that his biology snuck up on him and reminded him the traits of his race that he tended to forget or ignore.

Another smell then found its way to him. G’raha’s nostrils flared as he attuned to it: a sweet marmalade of sorts… 

Ah. It was  _ your _ wonderful scent, filling his nose before his eyes even fell on you. The scent was like home to him, and it made him irresistibly happy. Though today it also made him more antsy, for some reason.

He located you by the stairs, holding your basket cutely with both hands as you seemed to gaze off into nothingness, your tail swaying idly behind you. He couldn’t help but admire the glow of the aetheryte in your eyes and on your beautiful frame as he approached, almost daunting him with how ethereal you were. It caused him to fidget with his cargo. Surely, he was a lucky man. Your lips were curled into a smile that he couldn’t resist emulating as he wondered what was on your mind.

As he stepped closer, you finally seemed to take notice of him.

* * *

“Good Afternoon, my love.”

G’raha’s voice was pleasant and affectionate as he took you out of the daydream. The real thing was much better. Still blushing, you beamed back. 

“Good Afternoon~ I was just starting to get a little antsy waiting for you.” You chuckled and he chuckled back, his ears tilting as he did so. He was truly cute.

“My apologies… I hope I did not keep you waiting overlong. And that you have worked up an appetite.” G’raha held up his basket. “I believe I did well to prepare them as before, but I should like to hear what you think.”

“Of course! And yes, I’m actually quite hungry. But I hope  _ you’ve  _ brought room for dessert, Mister Exarch.” You motioned to your own basket.

G’raha’s eyes lit up at the sight of it. You had to wonder if he couldn’t smell your handiwork already.

“Oh, absolutely. I am most eager to try whatever you’ve made. Well, let’s not leave our stomachs rumbling for much longer. Shall we be off?”

You nodded.

* * *

He liked the spot you chose. It was a ways away from the main road, so you wouldn’t be disturbed by any wagons that might pass. And it was beneath a canopy of brightly colored trees that offered just the right amount of sun through. The checkered blanket beneath offered comfort as the two of you ate.

G’raha finished his sandwich at a leisurely pace. He was more enraptured by your storytelling, and after some time, he found he was also enraptured by  _ your lips. _

His eyes were trained on your lips as they parted in a smile, taking a biscuit between your teeth. As you had finished chewing and added a humorous detail to your tale, you let out a bubbly laugh and G’raha felt his legs go weak even sitting atop them.

_ ‘(Name)... How unconscionably beautiful you are...’ _

From there, G’raha could not help but lower his gaze as you shifted slightly, your skirt accentuating your curves and revealing just a little bit more of your body. He began to follow the trail of intricate scales up your thigh. How nicely shaped they were, he thought. How nice they would be around his—

_ ‘Cease that!’  _ His conscience spat at him, chiding him for the intrusive line of thought. He was ogling you like some sort of depraved fool instead of paying you his full, undivided attention. Not listening to the personal stories he had only waited a hundred and some years to hear for himself.

But just as quickly as his attention waned into your voice, it waned back out again. To your lips, to your body, to your scent...

You smelled so  _ good.  _ The scent of your clothes, your hair, your  _ skin, _ were notably luscious today. You must have only just bathed hours prior and perhaps applied a perfume of some sort. The picture of you relaxing in the bath was not a hard one to conjure. For that scent—in his lungs, it  _ burned;  _ a raucous whisper to lean in and capture your lips and tongue, perhaps more. To put a taste to that delicious smell. It was the most welcome assault on his senses he had ever known.

_ It was telling him to f— _

“... Are you alright?”

The question startled him, cutting through the haziness of his most ill-timed carnal awakening as G’raha was left to realize that  _ yes, that was what was happening here, right at this very moment. _

He was becoming hot. Unbearably hot, under his robes which were now also dreadfully heavy as they clung around his waist. His body was quaking in place at the mere thought of your touch. And touch him, you unfortunately did—the featherlight brush of your fingers against the flesh of his arm sending signals like  _ lightning on fire _ shooting through him. Reaching his ears, tingling down the entirety of his spine and even making him twitch in his smallclothes. That was how he found he was suddenly, painfully, achingly hard, as he stared you down in shock of his realization. There was little doubt you hadn’t seen the way his pupils were likely dilated on you, much like an animal fixated on its prey before devouring it. He tried to look away from you. Tried to take a deep breath, but that only filled his lungs with your intoxicating scent even more.

_ “Oh, wicked white...!”  _ He choked, tail thumping once behind him at the peak of his frustration. Of all the times the slang would work its way into his phrasebook.

* * *

To say you were concerned for G’raha would have been an understatement.

You weren’t sure what happened. One minute, the two of you had been having a pleasant conversation, and then suddenly he had gone quiet and stone-stiff. For a moment, it looked like it had simply dawned on him that he left a kettle on in his private quarters. But as his pupils were blown so  _ wide, _ his breaths coming in quick rasps flaring his nostrils, and how his voice suddenly caught in his throat like he were about to vomit or something... You were not so sure. Though you were fairly certain the faint drumming sound your horns picked up on were of G’raha’s own heart slamming against his ribcage. It sounded like it would escape at any moment.

  
  


“Truly, are you okay?” You repeated. He was grabbing at his collar. “Do you need to go back to the tower?”

“N-no!”

When you moved closer, G’raha seemed to recoil backwards, his inhale a loud, reactive hiss. He would not look you in the eyes.

* * *

He squeezed his eyes shut to keep from looking at you in his shame. 

He was in heat. He should have known. He should have realized not long after waking up. In hindsight, all the signs of onset were there, subtle as they might have been. Nature had been kind enough to him. But after so many,  _ many _ decades of not having felt what was widely regarded as the bane of Miqo’tehood, even the more obvious markers—the vivid thoughts, the trembling of his nerves, picking up on your scent so strongly even back in The Crystarium—seemed to have eluded him until now.

And it was  _ back. _ Why was it back? Why now? And with absolutely no offense regarded toward the love of his life; why did his body yearn so hard to mate with an Auri…? Oh, but the heat was back with a vengeance nonetheless. It seemed that the function of preservation, once as lost and deceased as his name had only been about a month ago, was only stronger than ever in your presence.  _ Stronger, _ only...

… Only once he was far away enough that the tower’s mysterious elixir could not suppress it when it came in full.

G’raha cursed himself silently. He couldn’t simply abandon you now and run back to the safety of his tower with his tail quivering between his legs. The thought of doing so tore at his heart. But he still had his wits about him. He meant to use every onze of them, if it meant he could still spend the remaining time with you.

“Please… do not worry about me. I am indeed… fine.” The words came out harshly like sandpaper against stone.

When he glanced at you, you tilted your head to the side as you often did when confused or perturbed, with that delicate look of concern painted on your face. Already, he was admiring your beauty, your innocence in this moment. He could kiss that frown away, he could. He could… do other things to you that might make that gorgeous face of yours twist. Make you cry out with pleasure and happiness...

Yet, no. He could  _ not. _

“Are you certain? You don’t seem too well to me…”

_ ‘She would not understand what ails me, and I cannot blame her. I must not act upon this…’ _

“Pray… Excuse me for a moment.”

* * *

It was a most bizarre sight. He had stood up quickly and sidled off to a nearby tree in the distance, where he now stood with his nose nearly pressed up against it. You were left to watch as he reached out and braced it until his nails dug into the bark, shoulders rising and falling as he heaved a deep sigh.

Had you said something wrong? You knew that G’raha had his own set of constant stressors to deal with as the Exarch, but throughout your time together, you had never known him to look so tense all at once. And you had definitely  _ never _ seen him claw a tree. Something was wrong.

* * *

His ears twitched to the sound of your feet rustling the grass as you slowly approached. It was like static, tingling at him the closer you came. Like he could  _ feel _ you, but not enough to relieve him of his want for you.

G’raha cleared his throat. “I sincerely apologize for this seemingly s-strange behavior, my love… I may be experiencing some sort of… s-symptoms. But I will surely not leave you so easily… I have been looking forward to procreate— ** _DATE._ ** _ T-this date with you…!” _

His tail swung again, this time flicking itself against the back of his robes as he pressed his nose into the tree. Somehow, the musty, crunchy smell of wood did little to dilute the scent of you that ripped at him with each movement you made near him.

_ ‘Fool! You are going to terrify her! “Procreate?!” Gods…’ _

Your voice sounded again, soft and dipped with concern. “Raha, look at me.”

The sound of his name on your lips right now was enough to make him fight back a groan. It was enough to make him shiver. He held his breath as he kept his eyes squeezed shut, turning slowly to face your direction. Then, he felt your touch again. He felt it on his chin, bringing your hand to his cheek, followed by his forehead. It was somewhat clammy, but so pleasantly warm, sending more of those sparks flying inside him while you simply gauged his temperature. He made the mistake of looking directly into your eyes then, and he filled to the brim with love and lust for you all in one look. One small inhale of you placing him on the edge of what he could tolerate. 

He just wanted to carry you over to the picnic site and deposit you horizontally on that blanket. He  _ only _ wanted to lavish you with kisses. He promised himself if he let himself do anything with you here, it would just be that. He certainly could  _ not _ bring himself to claim you right then and there, out in the open for anyone with eyes to see.

* * *

“You’re downright feverish.” You remarked. To your surprise, G’raha took your wrist in his crystal hand which felt like heated glass, and with his other hand he pressed your palm to his lips. 

“I am.” He replied shakily, looking at you through heavy-lidded eyes. He pecked your palm softly at first, though his kisses quickly devolved into something messy and wet. He dragged his parted lips down to your wrist, teeth lightly grazing against your skin, lapping at the sensitive spot. You gasped, your cheeks feeling hot. The sight and sound of his lush lips kissing and sucking at your pulse caused your own tail to spasm where you stood.

G’raha’s voice was weak. “I cannot control it… I-I apologize for this. (Name), I…”

“What—?“

Before you had another chance to inquire what your lover was on about, he had grabbed your shoulders and spun you around so that your back met with the tree. Just like that, he had one arm around your waist, the other hand bracing your head as his mouth met yours. You were still in shock as he kissed you hungrily, easily trapping your small frame in place as his tongue traced behind your teeth.

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry.” He repeated against your mouth in between gasps and soft moans.

Somewhere along the way, you had lost your own senses. Your legs went weak and your arms found their way around G’raha’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. You still didn’t know why he was so sorry, but you felt your care for reason slipping away as easily as air slipped from your lungs. Against your stomach, you could feel his arousal through his clothing.

Eventually G’raha pulled back with a loud inhale, leaving you panting and leaning into his robes. He stroked your hair and apologized some more, pressing a tender kiss against the scales that descended your forehead. 

“I must be truthful with you. I did not think it possible, but... M-my instincts have gotten the better of me.” 

His eyebrows furled guiltily, the hue of his skin nearly matching that of his hair.

“My body is, ah... r-ready to mate.”

You looked up at him and your eyes widened.  _ “Now?  _ With  _ me?” _

“I know this is most poorly-timed, t-to say the least... As I said, I did not know—I expected these  _ damnable _ thralls of my youth to be long past me. However…” G’raha lowered his forehead to yours, gently holding your chin. He still seemed to shake with desire.

“... You seem to have… awakened me.”

* * *

This must have sounded so terrible. So awful it was, that he was probably making you feel pressured, barely resisting from begging you to let him make love to you right here just to make the ache go away. It was an ache he only wanted to quell with you, after all… But he never wanted it to be like this. This wasn’t romantic at all. It was just primal.

After seeming to be pondering something for a few agonizing seconds, you spoke up.

“Just me?”

“Just you… By the Twelve, I cannot imagine wanting another person the way I want you—as desperately as I want you...” 

He pressed his lips against your cheek, inhaling you. The confession was all too embarrassing, though every bit of it was nothing but the truth. He would be repulsed to find even the slightest hint of desire nagging at him with each female he would’ve passed (though it would have been significantly more tolerable in The Crystarium). He felt like he would implode any minute from the compromising position he put himself in, and even more so as he strained not to take you up against the tree.

Against the will of his body and the better part of his conscience, G’raha forced himself to add the shameful fact. “But I would r-recover from this in the Crystal Tower... should you permit me my leave.”

You did something unexpected again. You pressed your lips together, and then you smiled sheepishly.

* * *

You reached forward and smoothed over G’raha’s hair, and watched how he hissed and leaned into your touch while you did it. You felt him twitch on your stomach, his hips pressing you harder against the tree.

There was something burning inside you now. Something about his desperation, his neediness, was pressing all the right buttons.

“I don’t know... I kind of like seeing this side of you. It’s kind of cute.”

A noise of surprise escaped you when he suddenly reached under you and hoisted you up, splaying your legs open and around his waist.

_ “Cute...!”  _ He echoed in a breathy shout of sorts as he rutted into you, making you gasp at the sudden friction against your core.

“H-hah…! There is nothing… n-nothing cute about this c-carnivorous instinct…” G’raha buried his face in your hair, punctuating each heave with a grind of his hips. His ears were drawn to their lowest point as he whined close to your horns, the reverberation of his noises carrying down to the heat pooling between your legs.

“I beg to d-differ…  _ Raha.” _

It was the moment he lost it. His fingers dug into your thighs and you grasped around his shoulders seemingly for dear life as he bucked into you repeatedly, rubbing his cock into your heat trying to find relief. You liked how he felt against you even through the layers of clothing and could make speculations as to his girth that made you feel shy. But at the same time you felt you were being teased terribly, and you failed to find comfort with the small of your back and base of your tail crushed against the tree, your horns just shy of knocking one way or the other based on how you squirmed. It was made all the more difficult when he brought his face to your neck and began mouthing and nipping over whatever exposed skin and scales he could find.

He groaned your name into your skin, the rubbing and sliding growing more frantic as you realized he was truly chasing his release.

“(Name)... P-please, forgive me... You may punish me however you s-see fit— _ Nngh!  _ F-for doing this…!”

After a few more rough thrusts against you, G’raha’s voice broke into a strangled cry against the crook of your neck. You could feel him twitching, pulsing hard between your legs, but were denied of the pleasure of him spilling into you. His knees wobbled as he let you down, holding you and heaving into your shoulder. Now you were the one left wanting and frustrated, aware of the slickness that was present when your thighs rubbed together. Though somehow, you didn’t mind a ton. 

You reached around the back of G’raha’s neck and caressed his head, knowing he was coming down from his hormone-fueled high and likely feeling more guilty than you could’ve fathomed. It wasn’t his fault… You might have been new to the concepts surrounding the mating cycles of Miqo’te, but you knew for certain this was out of G’raha’s control. He never would’ve taken advantage of you for the sake of doing it.

He avoided your gaze when you held his chin up, but you planted soft kisses on his cheek and jaw to show you weren’t upset at him in the slightest. You parted with the gentlest nip against the skin nearest to the edge of the crystal.

“There. Your punishment.”

G’raha looked at you in disbelief, his brows curled as his ears remained flattened. He managed a dark chuckle. “No, truly... I have- I have all but violated you to sate my own needs—”

You put your finger to his lips and his ears shot up in surprise. “Well, then... How about you sate mine next?”

* * *

The feeling was not completely gone. The hunger was simply staved off to a manageable point for now, but your touch still tingled hot on his lips. And even now, at your vaguely suggestive words, the curiosity kept him shamefully excited.

“What… exactly is it you are asking?” He watched as the blush swallowed your face, and you leaned into his shoulder once more.

“Do the same again? Inside me?”

The words walloped him. He could feel all the satisfaction he gained from having rutted against you for his climax rushing out of his body, as it was replaced with readiness to do what he had fantasized about from the beginning. It equally filled him with apprehension. You couldn’t have meant that you wanted him back after that display... Could you?

G’raha swallowed the knot in his throat, his nostrils flaring again. He had only just regained control. It was not too late to keep from relinquishing it again. Though it was not too far from losing it either.

“Outside?  _ O-out here?  _ You want me to—?”

“Take me? Or… I won’t share my dessert with you.”

* * *

He hesitated, red as a tomato, but you noticed the way his Allagan eyes were enlarged again, especially while you ran your fingers along the pattern on his neck and down the front of his robe. You knew your initial tease was silly, but the latter was an invitation that G’raha would have to accept in order to ease his frustration. You only needed to press your lips against his for a few seconds for him to consume your mouth again, both of his arms briefly wrapping around your waist prior to replacing his hands on your hips and steering you back toward where you had been before.

You tripped back to the blanket with him this way, and he lowered you to the ground, quickly finding his way on top of you as he kissed you roughly.

“I love you...” He murmured into the corner of your mouth. “I beg you, do not m-mistake my actions for only passing lust.”

Your reassurement to him was pulling him back in and meeting his eager tongue. G’raha traced your curves, his hand coming to rest on your thigh before sliding it up the inside of your leg, pushing up your skirt the rest of the way. His fingers stroked over your heat through your smallclothes. You could feel your wetness coating the material and you arched into his fingers, letting out a soft whine into his mouth.

He eased off of you then, promptly removing your undergarments and exposing your heat to the open air of the outdoors. By the time you could ask your lover what he was about to do, he was already getting down on all-fours, spreading your legs on either side of his shoulders. You gasped loudly at the first sensation of his tongue flattening, dragging slowly up between your folds, G’raha’s sweet face between your thighs a sight that could only be described in your mind as lewd. You covered your mouth to keep from crying out while he feverishly lapped up your essence, his hazy eyes meeting your gaze at the moment his tongue penetrated your core. The spiny tip of your tail had made its way between your legs to tickle the side of his face, finding itself flopping to and fro with each significant bit of pleasure he gave you. At the same time you praised him for his ministrations, stroking his hair and his ears, and your reward was a sound you had never heard from him before; a sound not unlike deep purring, vibrating against the most sensitive part of your sex.

Eventually you tumbled over the edge, clutching locks of hair as you cried out into the open. Even after you came and your legs felt weak, G’raha lingered there, leaving hot kisses between your lips that overstimulated you until you were trying to squirm out of his grip.

“Mmh, Raha, stop…” Finally, he obliged. 

“I apologize.” He crooned. You watched him between your legs as he licked you from his puffy lips, placing a chaste kiss on the inside of your thigh that made you shiver. 

“I had to taste you for myself. You are so sweet… Unlike any dessert I could ever hope to taste.”

Heat overtook you. Over what he was saying, what he had just done to you; making you come apart for the first time, and against his mouth no less. You had wondered if you should return the favor, but already the Exarch was climbing up between your legs with perked ears and a hopeful glint in his eyes.

“But I yet ache to claim you… ” His voice wavered as he pulled up his loose clothing. You grabbed at it and helped him as he hiked it up, his white-tipped tail greeting you and swaying in the air.

The next few movements happened so quickly—G’raha hastily pulling up your shirt to expose your breasts, the freeing of his cock from the confines of his love-stained smallclothes—engorged and already glistening with the product of his earlier climax. You were only just tasting yourself on him when you felt the sharpness of his cock penetrating you. He couldn’t stop himself from burying himself to the hilt, and you felt every ilm of him all at once, overwhelming your senses after having just come for him.

_ “G-gods, _ you feel so wonderful…” He thrusted hard into you once and watched you cry out. 

“Yes… (Name), make noise for me, please…”

His quick, deep thrusts into you were his testing grounds, pulling out slowly almost all the way and then ramming into you, watching how your mouth fell open and your breasts reacted to the force that he fucked you with. G’raha was completely under your spell. He was himself, and yet he was not—but you were far from wanting him to stop, lost in his scarlet eyes and the ecstasy that was plain on his face. 

“I love you, I love you…” He repeated while he fucked you faster and faster yet.

“I-I love you... t-too!”

G’raha’s teeth met your skin. He bit you right beneath your breast; not deep enough to draw blood, but hard enough that it stung and caused you to hiss, and would probably leave a decent mark for later. As soon as he had licked the spot, he had withdrawn from you and flipped you over in a flash.

“R-Raha?” 

“Y-your knees—”

Fingers grabbed hastily at your waist. He moved your tail to the side, pulling you to your knees and putting his cock back inside you in a single movement. The heat, the pleasure inside your core returned as quickly as it had left, filling you in new ways as he took you from behind. He was nothing short of ravaging your insides at this angle, moan after moan spilling from him to accompany the loud wet noises you made together.  _ Gods forbid, _ anyone should see or hear.

You knew he was getting close as he grew hotter and thicker inside you. He leaned forward over your back and reached beneath you, crystal fingers slipping and sliding in your juices to find your bead and rub it ruthlessly.

“I’m going to c-come…” His voice was ragged behind you.

The addition of G’raha’s touch made your legs wobble and give out just before him. Your vision of the purples and pinks of Lakeland mingled with stars as your lover held you in place for his last shallow thrusts before you felt him coming. His labored breaths puffed over you as he spilled into you. His orgasm lasted long—his seed hot as he held you against him, still pressed deep inside you and trembling. 

* * *

G’raha held you tightly as he collapsed over you, the last drop of him spilling out. Each inhale filled him with more and more sense that he had lacked throughout. 

It must have filled every ilm of you and then some. That was what it was meant to do, after all;  _ mate you. _ And he hadn’t the willpower to stop it in the slightest.

A strong sense of embarrassment washed over him as he gently helped you shift, replacing your skirt over your thighs for modesty. He had absolutely  _ debauched  _ you. And bit you.

He caught a glimpse of the red mark his teeth had left on your ribs as you were pulling down your top. His ears lopped heavily against his head and the first thing he could think to do was pull you into his embrace and kiss your cheek.

“I-I  _ bit _ you… I am wholly insane. All of this… was  _ so—” _

You pecked his lips before he could complete the thought.

“It’ll heal. You were just… really horny.”

G’raha was dumbfounded. You managed to giggle and even smile after that whole ordeal. There was not a chance left in all the seven hells that he still deserved you. He flushed and managed to force a weak smile back, brushing his clean fingers over your fringe and kissing your forehead apologetically. He felt he could pay you these affections comfortably now with the fire inside him quelled.

“... ‘Tis the truth. I apologize, nonetheless.”

“Feel better?”

“Y-yes. Very much... I promise you I will not be pouncing on you unannounced again.” He looked away from you sheepishly, unintentionally catching a glimpse of both of your rumpled and embarrassingly soaked smallclothes discarded in a pile to the side.

When you climbed away from his lap, he was surprised and somewhat reluctant to let you go just yet. But you had scooted over to the other untouched basket and opened it, revealing a succulent orange tart that excited his nose once more. To think he had completely forgotten about the promised ‘reward’ in his stupor. To think the dessert you had brought to share with him had  _ become _ a reward rather than a pleasantry after your casual date became a mating session. Almost unmentionable was the fact that you would both be returning to the city together, smelling of sex...

G’raha blushed. He didn’t even want to think of all the possible implications for you, as selfish as that sounded. Or what would have happened if some poor soul had actually strayed too far from the beaten path and found the Crystal Exarch roughly mating his beloved Warrior of Darkness over a picnic blanket.

He cleared his throat as you procured a knife and fork and began to remove a slice.

“Are you sure you don’t want that all to yourself? I’d say you’ve earned the whole thing... More like two.” You shook your head at that.

“I’d say it’s more my reward to watch you take the first bite, honestly.” You shifted closer to him with the small wooden plate. You took a bit of the tart on a fork and held it up to his lips first. He couldn’t help but grin as he opened his mouth.

“... Go on. Bite it as vigorously as you bit me.”


	2. A Much Needed Cleansing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been right: about the tower granting him the will to resist. He was doing remarkably well despite you standing in front of him partially undressed. This was the terribly polite G’raha of the First you had come to know. Hardly anything like the desperate man you had seen before. If you had done something like this earlier, he probably would have lost it long before he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I meant to have a new fic or something forever ago but I got bored with the one I originally started, so I moved it to the back burner and decided to tack on a 2nd chapter of this horny dumpster fire?? (Plus I've been busy making a G'raha Tia body pillow because hhhh.)
> 
> Btw, dropped the whole POV-switch thing I experimented with in the first part so this one is entirely in WoL's POV! Sorry for the inconsistency, it was just too hard, lol. I don't feel great about this one but I'm happy to have completed it anyway!
> 
> Also, I just (re)started Twitter for FF14! This where I am going to be posting my WoL/Exarch art and links to my fics on here so if you feel like it you can give me a follow. ^^  
https://twitter.com/cactwerk

The walk back had been an unsteady one, as your wobbling legs gradually recovered bit by bit. You surmised you weren’t the only one, after your unplanned ‘activities.’ As G’raha held your hand the way back, he kept a slow and steady pace, each of you moseying forward step-by-step in a way that certainly didn’t look or feel natural. And though you loved walking through the scenery together hand in hand, you had to acknowledge that you were less than hygienic in your current attire.

Just before crossing onto the paved road that led into the city, G’raha’s hand slipped away from yours and he turned to look at you. As a moment passed and a bashful look made its way onto his face, you had a feeling you knew along the lines of what he would say. He would become the Exarch again, of course—and you the Warrior of Darkness, the moment you passed onto the pavement. That much you had already understood and agreed upon in meetings prior. And of your intimacy this particular day…

“We will—“ G’raha cleared his throat into his free hand as the other held onto the remains of the luncheon. “We will have to do our best to look the part again. I believe you understand what I’m referring to. Not like, ah…”

“We have just gone a round?” You finished, watching as he reddened at hearing it from your lips. A hesitant nod.

“... Precisely.”

“And you’re certain you’re alright now?” You tilted your head and leaned in with a soft smile, recalling what a sweaty mess he had been only a bit ago.

“No- No sudden flare-ups we should…  _ address, _ first?”

“N-no. I should be most capable of maintaining my composure… Though my body will likely remain affected for a few days or so, I can already feel the tower beginning to cleanse me of the more undesirable effects.” 

He tried to hide the deepness of his flush, his scarlet eyes trained on the Crystal Tower’s spire in the distance. You couldn’t help but wonder...

_ Was G’raha’s sudden heat so powerful then, that such a short range from it couldn’t help him? Would he really be able to help it if the urge to mate arose again? _

You curled your lips in and licked them, lost in curious thought. The image of your lover’s body trembling under your touch permeated your thoughts again. 

“Ah, speaking of ‘cleansing’...” He reached forward and brushed some hair away from your face, the gentle show of affection bringing your attention back to the here and now. G’raha’s lips turned up into a smile, though the curl of his brow reflected the guilt still looming within him.

“The both of us should get a long, hot bath. And I would relish the opportunity to properly clean you up, and care for you. It is the least I can do after such a… a careless performance. If you’ll allow me.”

You gave his arm a stroke in time with his flattening ears and showed him your reassuring smile. 

“And spend a bit more time with you? I would like that.”

“As would I.” G’raha brought the back of your hand to his lips for a quick peck. “Come with me, then? I believe we’ll have that much more privacy in my quarters.”

* * *

The path through The Crystarium would not be so easy. Though you kept around a yalm’s distance between yourself and G’raha while you ventured toward the tower, there was nothing stopping a handful of residents (albeit very polite) from stopping and greeting their beloved Crystal Exarch and Warrior of Darkness. In fact, they seemed especially delighted to see you out and about as a pair, even if they didn’t know the full extent of your relationship. 

You both put on your best smiles for them, offering waves and nods and “Good Days’” as you passed. You had been used to the type of attention ever since becoming Eorzea’s savior, but today said attention was mildly unnerving. As behind every smile, every greeting, you were forced to confront the memory of having just been bred by their leader—the man walking alongside you, as you followed him back to his home. It was because of him that you kept a wide berth between your legs, striding awkwardly under the false pretense of confidence, worried that your thighs slipping too close together would make _that sound. _But the citizens did not need to know that.

Some wanted to chat more than others. And you exchanged knowing glances with G’raha, his eyes making silent apologies to you at each impediment of your progress, each ordeal that only served to stall your pace to the tower, which you could  _ see right there  _ in the distance. You weren’t in a bad mood per se, but you were  _ anxious,  _ because you knew that under that relatively short skirt of yours…

A bizarrely pleasant shiver passed through your spine at the thought.

To your dismay, while passing through the plaza you happened to come across a Hrothgar man from the Mean who then further engaged the Exarch; who would have no choice but to feign interest and engage back. For the  _ Exarch _ could not appear too eager to take his leave. Could not appear rude, no matter that G’raha Tia wanted a bath—though there was no way he wanted this near as badly as you could have... Nay, he had grown  _ too patient _ in his role. Listening to his people’s concerns while you twiddled your fingers beside him.

What would he say, if he were to speak plainly? Your mind adopted your best impression of G’raha’s ‘leadership tone’ as you entertained yourself.

_ ‘My apologies, sir, but it is that time of year and I, being Mystel, have come upon my heat—and I would very much like to take my good friend and lover, The Warrior of Darkness here, back to my home and ravish her once more before I must clean her up from the act. Did I mention we have just finished the deed?’ _

A quiet chuckle managed to escape your lips, and you noticed a curious red eye darting over to you just in time for you to avert it as the exchange was finishing up. It was just enough time for your mind to wander off with the suggestion.

The thought you’d only toyed with; that G’raha might have need to take you again, excited you to your core. The idea made you blush, too. You were all new to this. From what you understood, G’raha too, was new to this. To think that the very first time he made love to you, he could think of almost nothing but filling you with his seed, and with it, fulfilling the long passed-down impulse to bear children unto an eligible female… And while you were certainly no Miqo’te, and he no Nunh, the very  _ idea _ was both strangely endearing and incredibly tantalizing to you.

“... I pray that the project will be a fruitful one. By your leave.”

“Thank you, my lord!”

Your head snapped back toward G’raha and the man in time to acknowledge the slight bow he paid toward the both of you, and you bid him goodbye with a wave of your own.

G’raha gave you a nod. Finally, you thought, there would be no more interruptions as you made the clearing to the Dossal Gate. As you made ready to ascend the stairs, he must have felt it safe enough to move closer to your side so that you were only ilms apart from bumping arms, though he kept his voice low enough that anyone who might approach couldn’t hear.

“My personal chambers are located on the level just above the Ocular, so you can make yourself comfortable while I draw the—“

G’raha hushed himself as one side of the large door was heard swinging shut, followed by the swift scuffing of footsteps descending in front of you.

“Ah, Lyna!” 

You bit your lip as he turned and raised his nose to greet the tall Viera. He had almost been  _ too _ lively with his exclamation, and with no time to take that extra precautionary step aside from you. You supposed even the Exarch could be taken by surprise sometimes.

“Ah, you are returned!” Lyna paused, before adding your name with a curt nod in your direction. You really hoped he had informed someone of his leaving and not simply let you abscond with him for a couple hours without a word. That worry was quickly assuaged as Lyna’s lilac eyes crawled over the wicker basket in your hand without a hint of surprise.

“I take it the two of you had a pleasant time catching up?”

_ ‘Catching up.’  _ The words rattled around in your head. ‘ _ Well, that’s one way to put it.’ _

“... Yes, we did.”

The hesitation was noticeable to you. G’raha was thinking about it, too. How could he not? You certainly couldn’t help it. He was right about being able to maintain his composure, however. And he did so even under the pressure of being questioned. Such was the experience of keeping many things under wraps for over a century. But  _ how _ could he do it now? It wasn’t like you were standing next to him,  _ filled _ with him, wet and—

_ Oh Gods. _

It was spilling out. You could feel it on the inside of your thighs. He had done his best at the time to clean you, using a corner of the blanket that was stuffed back inside the basket he was carrying, bunched-up and soiled with the labor of your attraction. But that was a temporary solution. You were  _ so full of it. _

You crossed one leg in front of the other... Bad idea. The sensation of your thighs rubbing together so soaked made you shudder. It felt  _ so warm  _ between your thighs _ ,  _ to the point your thoughts were overtaken recalling the feeling of your lover moving inside you, however horrible the timing was. You were aware of the flush that was taking over your cheeks as you  _ just prayed it wasn’t noticeable. That your skirt wasn’t wet somehow. Nothing could be seen. Right? _

A few more things were said, but you didn’t hear a lick of it. You were sure now, as G’raha side-eyed you, that he had noticed your shudder, your tail jerking back and forth with impatience. How absolutely  _ uncomfortable  _ you were to be caught up in this interaction. You noticed now that a stack of pages had been transferred to his once free hand. He would try his best to speed things along.

You were glad for G’raha’s sharpness.

“I’m afraid these will have to wait a short while. As it turns out, there is a matter of import which I must yet discuss with (Name), and given the time it will take, I wish to do so over tea.”

“Of course, my lord. Take your time. And don’t hesitate to call on me if there is aught either of you need.” Lyna smiled at the Exarch, and once her eyes passed over to you, you couldn’t help but feel nervous as you paid her a smile back.

“Thank you, Lyna.”

You allowed her to pass, and then you heaved a sigh of relief, finally uncrossing your legs.

* * *

After passing the guard, you proceeded down the halls of glistening crystal and started up the winding stairs toward G’raha’s chambers. You were part of the way up when you heard him exhale loudly through his nostrils.

“I am  _ sincerely  _ sorry, my love. All of that was unprecedented. I must admit, it went on far longer than even I felt the patience for.”

Somehow, that made you feel somewhat better to know. You flashed a grin, brushing your knuckles against his hand which was taken up by the missive from Lyna.

“You’re too popular.” G’raha chuckled as your feet scuffed at the top of the stairs.

“Yes, well… it comes as both a blessing and a curse, I’m afraid. But let’s not delay our reward any longer, shall we?” He stepped forward and set down his basket long enough to unlock the door to his quarters, then stood aside and ushered you in first with a motion of the arm.

“Go ahead and set your things aside where you please.”

You did as G’raha said and dropped your basket next to the door, then began to remove your shoes as you had a look around. Plenty of times had you been inside the tower, but this would be the first in his living space.

Not much greeted you in the first room; a sofa with a simple glass coffee table, and a small vase of flowers in the center of it. A small drawing room of sorts. You wondered if G’raha had ever sat down with a book after a long day and fallen asleep there. 

He waited patiently for you as you finished with your shoes, and then he led you through a narrower hall to another room.  _ The Exarch’s bedroom. _ It was another decently-sized round room, with a canopy bed at its center, featuring a set of black drapes hanging from high golden rods to block out the light of the ever-illuminated walls of the tower. Not far from the bed was a desk with a drawer, where G’raha deposited the papers from Lyna. To the left side of the room, he had a single blue armchair that fit right in with the rest of the Crystarium’s decor, and beside it was a bookshelf a fulm shorter than you. From it, he had removed a modest pile of books—novels, from the looks of them, rather than the tomes and historia that littered the Umbilicus.

“It occurs to me, I have never brought another soul into this room.” 

G’raha disappeared behind the large divider on the rightmost side. You could hear the squeak of a spicket turning, then the sound of water splashing into the tub. You took that as an okay to begin undressing, so you slowly started to undo the top layer of your clothing as you peeked behind the divider.

“I’m honored.” You made your smile apparent in your voice. You watched him as he knelt down by the tub and switched on a device mounted underneath it. Soon, the coils inside it glowed and sparkled red. 

“No,” a huff of breath escaped through his grin. “‘Tis I who am honored to have—“

You noticed the moment G’raha caught a glimpse of you in the corner of his eye. He had to do a double take as you began pulling up your shirt and revealing your navel. His ears were pointed high and honed in on you all the while, flicking at the sound of material sliding off. For a moment his thin pupils were like saucers, wandering up your torso toward your chest—and likely fixating on that mark he’d left on your ribs—while you carefully worked the shirt off around your horns. You blushed and found yourself staring back as you held onto the clothing shyly in front of you at first, then let it fall onto the floor next to the divider. G’raha’s mouth fell open once he realized he’d been watching you.

“O-oh! Forgive me! I-I will turn away while you undress!” You giggled.

“Raha… I think it’s a little late for that. You’ve seen me naked. And more.”

“This is true, and yet...” G’raha cupped his face in his hand, averting his gaze. “(Name),” he restarted, “I said I would help you and I meant it—In truth, I wanted the chance to be the sensual lover you so deserve. But if- if you should desire some privacy instead—“

He had been right: about the tower granting him the will to resist. He was doing remarkably well despite you standing in front of him partially undressed.  _ This  _ was the terribly polite G’raha of the First you had come to know. Hardly anything like the desperate man you had seen before. If you had done something like this earlier, he probably would have lost it long before he had.

“No, ‘tis fine.” You cut him off, preventing him from going further into a tangent. “I quite  _ like _ getting attention from you… Do you have a spare washcloth? I think I could use one.” G’raha allowed his eyes to roll across the stone floor in front of you and briefly up your form once more. He blinked a couple times.

“Yes, of course.”

While he stepped out from behind the divider to fetch one from somewhere, you carefully slid your skirt down from your waist, helping your spiny tail through the tailor-made hole, followed by your smallclothes which each hit the floor; your bottoms falling with a shameful plop, as wet as they were. When G’raha returned and found you bare and leaning on the edge of the bathtub, he seemed to lock up for a second, then he slung two towels over the divider and continued bashfully toward you with the cloth in hand. Gently, you took his hand, giving it a light tug to guide him as he bit his lip and knelt down before you. He regarded you with reverent eyes, and you could tell he was trying not to stare at your body too much or too long. You didn’t mind.

“I think you should see what a mess you’ve made.”

“Show me, then?” He answered rather more quickly than you had anticipated, then swallowed. His cheeks were awfully red while you leaned back against the rim of the tub and uncrossed your thighs.

“Oh dear… That is… quite a mess.” 

You weren’t exactly sure what thoughts or feelings were running through him as he pressed his forehead to your knee and hid his face. His crystal hand came to rest on your other leg. 

“I... apologize. That was exceedingly careless of me, to say the least.” You gave G’raha’s scalp a stroke, followed by a soft caress of the ear that made it twitch.

“I’ll forgive you if you clean up after yourself.” You teased. Of course, he was forgiven from the start.

His hot breath against your leg when he chuckled weakly gave you goosebumps. Once he recovered, he moved to dip the washcloth into the tub and ring it out some, then used it to gently wipe you clean of his essence. 

“Um, is this alright? Soft enough?” You hummed and there was a pause, before he said something unexpected. 

“I’ll confess, I could smell you. All the way up the stairs. Before that, even.”

“Smell?” 

G’raha kept his eyes down, heavy-lidded as you felt the gentle pressure of his fingers on your inner thigh through the washcloth, reminding you vaguely of how they had worked at you with intent, before.

“Yes. Not just the scent of you. I could detect  _ my scent _ on you. It was sort of… nice.” At this point, his words had grown terribly soft. Almost a mumble. Soon he had finished wiping away the remains of your earlier escapade. You were left tingling inside at the implication of his words. That he felt a suppressed sense of satisfaction, possibly a sense of pride at finally, physically claiming you for his own despite how he’d done it.

“Was it?” Came your delayed response, light and airy. The smooth, crystalline hand that had been resting on your knee trailed slowly down your leg as you watched G’raha’s pupils expand, all but consuming his crimson irises.

“Yes…”

_ Would the ‘Mystel’ of the First pick up on it? _ You wondered.  _ Would they be able to smell you all the same and know that you were his, and that G’raha was yours? … If you mingled again, until you were one? _

You found your hands wandering to touch his face, thumbing the crystal there, running your fingers from his cheek to his jawline. He was blissful, giving himself over to your affection, the red-hotness of his skin giving him away. Rising from his perch, he lingered there, leaning into your touch—your unspoken request for affection as arms slowly snaked around your body until your noses bumped. G’raha’s eyes were lost in you until you pressed a soft kiss to his lips and made them flutter shut. 

You let him bring you the rest of the way to your feet, kissing you back while you allowed his hands to roam freely over your body. It wasn’t quite like before where he grabbed at you, excited and needy and desperately  _ needing your body right now _ to take the edge off. This time, his fingers took the time to explore you and to trace the patterns of the scales that decorated your sides and your hips. They came down to feel your thighs, bringing your body close to him, giving them oh-so tender strokes. His hands  _ asked,  _ not demanded. As once he had almost dared to let them wander to the curve of your ass, you felt them retract again, only to be quickly taken in your own and guided there. Guided to squeeze as you tilted your head and slid your tongue back to the far corners of G’raha’s mouth. You sighed into him. You showed him, in all the ways that you could, that you liked his hands on you, his mouth on you. You wanted to show him that you were undeniably  _ his  _ and that he had permission to do with you as he pleased.

Your hands were in his cowl undoing the clasps when he became brave enough to touch the base of your tail, and eventually began to stroke over the length of it in his palm.

With a coo of his name, you broke the kiss and abandoned your effort with the first of the clasps falling open. Instead you clung to your lover’s body, becoming putty in his arms while he massaged your behind and your tail. Such an intimate way of touching both of your races seemed to share. You were almost certain that if he weren’t still fully clothed, you would have had his plush tail curling around your thigh. You found yourself lamenting that he wasn’t naked with you.

“Yes, m-my love…?” G’raha asked for no reason, and received no further response as he exhaled hot breath over your neck. His swollen lips found purchase on you and left unpracticed kisses there, his breathing becoming steadily more uneven while you tried to palm his tail back through the layers of fabric. In response, you felt the jerk of his nerves just above his bottom. And another twitch against your front.

“You are making me… have thoughts, again… And we have not even bathed yet.”

“Have them.” You responded, taking his mouth away from the sensitive spot on your neck that was making you shudder and back to your lips. “Have  _ me.” _

The Exarch’s ears flicked at the suggestion. Nostrils flared as he let go of your tail, and his grip on your waist tightened.

“I may lose myself again… I am still in heat.”

“I’m fine with it. As long as you only lose yourself with me?”

G’raha leaned close and whispered, “You have my word. I only want you. There has only ever been you for all my life.”

“Then,  _ please?” _

You expected G’raha to kiss you again, but after a moment of exchanging tender looks he eased away and moved to turn off the spicket. Caught up in the moment, you had already been almost deaf to the sound of the water running behind you. Leaving the heating unit on to further warm the bath, and with his eyes still on you, G’raha made quick work of his cowl, each bit falling to his ankles as he had grown eager to lay claim to your body once more. 

Though it was the first time you had seen the full extent to which the crystal claimed G’raha’s body, you found you had little time to react as his arms pulled you back in and wrapped tight around you. At first looking somewhat nervous again, passion showed G’raha the way when he stole back your lips. Hungrily, he partook of your mouth and your tongue, and eventually he dragged his blunt Seeker teeth along the sensitive parts of your neck, scales and all, nipping at the few areas of exposed skin that caused your breath to hitch. Kissing them again after the tiny, surprise fragments of pain and pleasure. Repeating the process. You clung to him again, grabbing hold of his tail that indeed curled around you, giving him the proper squeezing and petting that you had wanted. He hummed a soft moan against the side of your face at that, his cock already full and throbbing against your stomach. 

While G’raha seemed to be working to kiss you senseless, your fingers wrapped around his length, giving him languid strokes until he weeped on your stomach.

_ “Mm, no... _ “ It was his crystal hand that guided your hand to stop. “I want to last. I want to do this properly.”

He took you by the wrist, a short walk to his bed before pulling back the drapes and depositing you onto the edge. At your request, he swiftly supplied you a pillow to make your horns more comfortable, and then proceeded to devour you like he had at the picnic. Once you were both left breathless and gasping, he pulled your legs up on either side of him at the edge of the bed and knelt slightly, positioning himself so that he teased at your entrance.

Instead of thrusting in all at once like he did before, he penetrated you slowly. Painfully slow, watching your delicate lips fall open while he took the head of his cock in and out of you, adding ilm by ilm as he did so. You didn’t think it was his intention to tease you so much as to ease himself inside, but you found yourself somewhat teased nonetheless, raising your hips up to try and feel  _ more of him _ inside you. 

When G’raha finally gave you what you wanted and rolled his hips into you, you didn’t expect it. Embarrassment washed over you as a sound escaped your lips before you could stop it.

“Oh, how I love those sounds you make… I hope… I can make you sing again.” 

“I know you can.”

With your legs wrapped around his waist at the foot of the bed, you admired him, cerulean crystal glistening as he pumped steadily into you. Grasping your legs at his sides, the sight of lean muscles in his stomach working to pleasure you sent pleasant chills up your spine that only made you quiver and clench tighter around his cock. G’raha bit back a moan. Already he was becoming putty, slouching over you with his elbows on either side of you as you locked your ankles behind him. A most lovely expression adorned his features.

“A-at this rate, I think it is you who will be making me sing.” You enjoyed the thought and as he kept his face low, rocking more shallowly inside you, you brushed G’raha’s hair back from his face and enjoyed the depth of his flush as you spoke.

“I would love to hear that all the same.”

He allowed his movements to slow and you frowned when he straightened his posture momentarily, slipping out of you. When asked, you scooted yourself further back onto the bed and for a moment you wondered why as he climbed on with you. You soon found your leg carefully slung over G’raha’s right shoulder, followed by the other, folding you up until your bottom was high into the air. He sheathed himself in you again and the change of angle as his cock pressed at its deepest point inside you made you bite your lip and hum for a start. You hadn’t expected for him to begin circling your clit before resuming the slow rocking movements, but the addition of his fingers on you were something you had come to love.

“I-I certainly… won’t last… if you do that!” You chuckled through the growing pleasure between your legs. That was likely the intention, and the shadow of your lover’s dominant-looking form pressed over you was certainly doing something for you. It didn’t take long before your pulse was throbbing against your lover’s ministrations, and you used your arms on the bed to try and set some sort of pace with his length and his hand. You moaned loudly when you found it, much to G’raha’s obvious delight.

“You do not need to, my love. Please, come apart for me.”

And you did. The pressure coiled in you and bursted as he rubbed harder against the bead of nerves. Hot waves of pleasure rolled through your body while you whimpered for the gorgeous Miqo’te hovering over you, wishing you could pull him close and kiss him hard as your orgasm gradually faded out.

He had kept himself from moving, simply enjoying the pleasure of your insides pulsing around him as he stared down at you with an expression that could only be described as  _ lovesick.  _ You could see now that G’raha’s brow had a sheen of sweat to it and that his breathing had become labored.

“Oh, my (Name)...” He cooed down at you with a certain huskiness in his voice. “So lovely...”

So soft and sweet were his words and his dedication to putting you first. But there was also an edge… His eyes recognizeably  _ wide, _ his body visibly tensing. Losing patience. And as you calmed down from your high, you could feel his cock throbbing harder yet inside your core. It was you who sharpened that edge once more. Causing G’raha’s hands to tremble on your thigh. He had been long enough without a lover he could  _ love.  _ Someone he could expend the energy of his past heats with. And now that the desire had returned to him, centered around your love, well… You couldn’t have made him wait another moment.

“Raha, please, fuck me.”

The plain brashness of your words made your face feel like magma, but you didn’t have time to dwell on it before he’d braced both hands on the sheets and his cock bore into you, the sound of your initial gasps giving way to the creaking of the bed frame.

_“Ah…_ _Hah… _N-never did I think I would hear something… so filthy from you… Meant for _mmh-_ my ears, no less...” He muttered in between his heaving breaths, which quickly became littered with his own pleasured noises that rang beautifully to your horns.

G’raha had you pinned with his shoulders, and fuck you, he did.  _ Hard. _ Not as hard as he could when he took you from behind, but hard enough to make you speechless. To send delicious sparks through your insides, and to make your breasts recoil. The sight of which G’raha eyed with great attentiveness when he wasn’t watching your twisted expression while you cried out beneath him.

It was when your cries had become nothing but the chanting of his name, stuttered and broken by the force of his hips against your thighs—that you felt him trembling, ready to come and fill you to the brim once more. And you wanted it. For some reason, that was the thought that urged you to tighten yourself around him, so that you might squeeze every last bit from your lover.

“Claim me. I’m yours, Raha.”

“Yes…  _ Mine. You are all... mine!” _

You felt his cock twitch hard once and were met with surprise when he slid out with a jerk and took himself in hand. Slick with your essence, his voice echoed off the walls as he coaxed his orgasm out, painting your stomach with his seed. G’raha remained there, limp-tailed and hunched over you on his knees with sweat-soaked hair sticking to his forehead, while the last few beads of his come dripped over your belly. You merely looked over the freshly made mess in astonishment. There was a lot of it; that you were sure of. It just… wasn’t quite where you had expected it.

A pair of soft lips pecking on your knee prior to sliding them down from his shoulders drew your attention away. 

“Forgive me, my love. I wanted to… Inside… But, ah-” G’raha held onto one of your legs in his lap as he fumbled to find the right words. “I don’t know whether I am still…  _ potent,  _ I should say... I thought it best not to test fate a second time, without certain precautions.”

_He is probably right, _you thought. Though now you had somewhat of an idle curiosity as well. You would be lying to yourself if you said that the idea of someday falling pregnant at the hands of the handsome Exarch didn’t tickle some kind of nerve, scandalous as it would be… But you would keep that thought to yourself.

“It’s okay.” You smiled sheepishly, propped up slightly on your shoulders. G’raha blushed at the state of you.

“I’ll fetch you a new washcloth. The bath should be nice and hot for us now, I would think.”

\-----------------------

After another wipedown, you proceeded toward the bath where G’raha tested the water, dipping a few fingers in. You watched the surface ripple under his touch, after which a pleased look appeared on his face.

“Perfect.” You pretended as if not to admire the Miqo’te’s backside as he knelt down to switch off the water heater. The fire crystal-infused coils remained glowing a faint amber color even after, giving you the idea that the two of you would have ample time to bathe and even lounge far before the water cooled off. ‘Twas a nifty thing, somewhat reminiscent of Allagan design like a lot of things around the Crystarium, and it seemed more efficient and safe than direct contact with the crystals or even using coke fire to heat a basin, as some still did back at home. Come to think of it, it sort of reminded you of Cid’s prized ‘boilmaster’...

Though you were sure it was a discussion G’raha would love to have, you decided to file it away for a time when you were a little less naked.

He held his hand out to you when he stood. 

“Ladies first?” 

Placing your palm in his, you stepped carefully up the wooden step-stool beside the tub, then tested the temperature gradually with your own toes, lowering one leg into the tub followed by the other with a slosh. As your body adjusted to the steaming water, you mirrored G’raha’s courtesy and held your hand out. Though he probably didn’t need it, he looked nonetheless happy to take your hand for the sake of taking it while he climbed into the tub beside you. You sat down slowly in front of G’raha, your hands refusing to separate. Only twisting and twining your fingers together while he shifted and guided you back against his chest, your tail finding a comfortable position to wind up and over G’raha’s thigh. Immediately, his crystal arm crossed over your midsection as he pulled you in for a hug. You chuckled when you felt him kiss your shoulder.

“Not too eager to wash up after all?” You teased, feeling the corners of G’raha’s lips turning up as they left your skin.

“That is not entirely true.” He inhaled, breathing out a loud sigh of content as his arm reluctantly unwrapped itself from you, still keeping his fingers entwined with yours while he reached for the metal-wrought caddy of soaps that hung at the side of the bath. “Though, ‘tis not entirely false, neither.”

That put more than a small smile on your face, the statement being reminiscent of the plucky archer you had first met and whom you had become reacquainted with as a lover. Yet it also held a kind of playful crypticness that was part of the man G’raha had become; the way he was when you were in private. 

You waited for him to elaborate as you were sure he would. But for the moment, you were patient as his fingers slipped away from yours to gently splash water onto your back. You could hear a bottle opening as he dispensed the soap into his hand and lathered it up, and when his hands began washing your back and shoulders, you let your eyes fall shut in bliss. He drew another audible breath.

“If I am being honest with you—And I am—“ He started once more, his voice losing some of its confidence, adopting its usual tinge of shyness as his thoughts perhaps changed course, halfway through. “... Well, o-of course I wish to take full responsibility for taking your virginity in such a—”

You interrupted. “Un-romantic, careless,  _ wholly insane— _ some of the choice words you used to describe making love to me thus far. Do you have anything else to add?” 

The hands working at your shoulder blades suddenly froze, the man erupting in a series of stammered words that didn’t quite link to form a cohesive sentence. You hoped he could tell you were having your own fun with him. Though a part of you also wished he would just say what he wanted.

“Out with it.”

“I wanted to  _ hold you, _ my (Name). It is simply that selfish…”

The hands began slowly working on your shoulders again as he not only washed you, but managed to provide relief to your muscles that had long since grown accustomed to aches and soreness. And in his touches, you felt G’raha’s tenderness as you felt them in his words.

“And yes. Plainly speaking, I wish I hadn’t been so rough the first time.”

You turned, creating waves as you threw your arms around G’raha’s neck, pressing your lips to his crystal-marred cheek. You flopped on him with your weight, and he fell backward against the wall of the tub with you on his chest, a stunned expression left on his face.

“I thought it was rather passionate... Besides, you spared no expense in making me feel good.” You unwound one of your arms and caressed his cheek, leaving droplets of water running down G’raha’s face.  _ “Three times, _ Raha. I’d say you’re pretty good. Or maybe I’m a little weak for you.” You added with a blush, and the words made him blush as well.

“Well... That is very good to know.” You giggled at his uncontained grin. As hands resumed splashing water over your back to rinse you, you nestled yourself fully against your lover’s chest, carefully minding your horns and his arousal. And then G’raha’s arms were around you in an embrace, and you stayed like that. One hand ever so softly stroking down your back in silence, save for the quiet hum of the tower and the occasional movement of the water.

Eventually, you lifted your chin to look up at the Miqo’te’s relaxed face, one eye opened and regarding you curiously.

“Can I wash your ears~?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *highlights, bolds, and underlines my kink in one fic*
> 
> Someday I will stop being chicken and write my own WoL.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
